The present invention relates to a modular store fixture system designed to display packaged goods in multiple sections, each section having a plurality of trays or other display assemblies to store and dispense products on display.
A modular store fixture system of this type is disclosed in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 833,586, filed July 9, 1986, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In the known modular store fixture system, a product presentation is enabled which is based on the rate of sale, making for better management of the category. The system is provided with a plurality of C-shaped rigid frame members, each having two horizontal arms and a vertical spine connecting the two arms. A plurality of rigid spacer elements connect the frame members together in a spaced apart parallel relationship and trays for holding merchandise to be displayed are mounted between successive spines or vertical members. Each of the spines or vertical members comprises side surfaces having a series of aligned holes spaced apart at a center-to-center distance of about 1/2". The tray and display assemblies coact with the aligned holes to be mounted in place.